


Do you really want to leave us?(music video inspired)

by Hetalia1912



Series: maNga fan fic series [1]
Category: maNga (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon Era, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Inspired by Music, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Only implied though - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Psychological Trauma, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sleep Deprivation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, These boys need hugs, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, kind of, maNga Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Short fan fic inspired by a manga music video





	Do you really want to leave us?(music video inspired)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was just overreacting......surely he was just overreacting.......
> 
> Wasn't he?
> 
>  
> 
> (This will be updated throughout the month)

_Can you come over?_

**_Why?_ **

_I need you_

**_I''ll be there as soon as I can_ **

_Please_

_I'm scared_

It was nothing.He was sure it was nothing.It never was.

Every time Yağmur called Ferman over he would say "it's not a big deal" or "it's okay you're probably just overreacting".

Not this time.

As much as he wished he was overreacting, he wasn't.

He looked at the pills on the table.It wasn't the first time he'd thought about it.

As a matter of fact,he always thought about it.

How it would feel,what it would be like,what everyone else would think.

He wanted to know what it was like to commit suicide.

He didn't want to....but at the same time he wanted to know what it was like to die.

He struggled with it for awhile,most of his life actually.

Not that anyone noticed.

Except his bandmates.Execpt his lovers.Except Ferman.

Ferman always knew about his partner's suicidal thoughts and tendices.

It wasn't really a secret.He always cut himself and would go awhile without eating or resting.He never actually attempted to go through with it.

Lately though it's been worse.He's actually been thinking about it.

_5 days earlier_

"....And call me if something happens okay?"

 Yağmur turned around to look at his lover,and there he was standing in the hallway,leaned up against the wall as if he was trying to look cool.

Yağmur shot him a smile."Yeah I will,"He told him."and nothing is going to happen to me anyways,nothing ever does."

 Ferman smiled back and walked up to him."I know."He leaned and gave a him a small kiss."See you later okay?"

"Yeah,see ya."Yağmur said as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Little did he know fate had something in store for him that day.

 


End file.
